


Can't Run

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, I'm not depressed or sad, SPG horror, Torture, don't worry about me :), i'm FINE, it's strange, lowkey based off the evil dead remake from 2013, nightmare fic, the past few spg fics have had me dying alot, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prisoner of Walter manor tries to escape the horrors of what lies inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Run

**Author's Note:**

> Another spg fic based off of a nightmare I had.

I’m out. I stare at the looming form of the manor for what feels like an eternity. I have to leave. So many horrible things have happened there. So much horror. I can still feel my body ache from the horror in the Hall of Wires.

_I’m stuck in a tangle of wires. I thought this was a safe place. I was so wrong. I scream in agony as more and more wires wrap themselves around me. I can hear a deep chuckle from within this damned room. Two green lights can be seen in the distance. Something is coming._

_“An intruder? You’re supposed to be with Rabbit, my dear. You poor thing. I might as well contact her and tell her you’re here,” a deep voice purrs from the darkness. I cry out as the wires get tighter around my lower regions. A wire coils around my neck, making me gasp for breath._

_“I might as well have fun while we wait,” the voice crows._

I shudder softly as the memory plays itself over and over in my head. There were others here, but they had suffered horrible fates. I can still remember the others as Rabbit and Hatchworth ‘played’ with them.

_“What’s wrong? You’re g-g-g-giving up already? This won’t do-do-do at all,” Rabbit pouts while holding up what remained of the girl who I had shared my cell with._

_The girl was still alive. Barely. Her arms and legs had been messily sawn off by Rabbit. The girl didn’t have much time left. I can see Hatchworth busy with another prisoner. He was forcing the poor boy’s arm into his open hatch. The boy screams as his arm was pushed deeper and deeper until he was pulled out. His arm was gone, melted away by whatever was inside that hatch._

_Rabbit sighs loudly and tosses the girl to the side. Her gaze soon fell on me. A manic grin forms on her bloodied faceplates as she comes forward._

_“Do ya want to-to-to play, girly?” She asks gleefully._

I have no idea how I got away this time. i tried it many times before and they would always catch me. And they would always punish me. 

_I sob and scream loudly as I thrash through the forest. I cut myself on sharp rocks and tree branches as I try to run for freedom. I can hear them behind me. They’re singing and taunting me as I run. I look behind me and see the blue and green of their optics as they stare me down as they chase me. Rabbit is leading the group, singing the loudest._

_“We’re gonna get ya,” She crows. She’s absolutely terrifying._

_I take a wrong step and fall down a small drop leading to a deep stream. The cold water makes me gasp in pain as I am pulled under. I pray silently for death to take me as water filled my lungs. I close my eyes and wait._

_Pain courses me as a cold hand grabs me by the hair and yanks me out of the water. I scream as I find myself surrounded by blue and green light._

_“Look guys! I-I-I caught a fish! I’m the b-b-best fisherwoman in the world,” the voice of Rabbit chimes over my screams. I’m immediately dropped back into the water. I try to get up, but a foot forces my head down into the water. Were they finally going to kill me? I go limp, hoping they would let me die in peace. I can hear voices arguing outside of the water. I can see the light. Finally._

_I’m immediately pulled out of the water and thrown over The Spine’s shoulder. I’m too weak to do anything as the group walks back to the manor._

_“You thought you were going to die that easily? We’re gonna keep you around here for a long time, pet. You can run all you want, but we will always find you,” The Spine crows. I let out a weak cry as I lost consciousness._

I look down at my hands. They had removed my fingernails as punishment for that night. I hate them. Those monsters deserve to rust for eternity.

I can see the lights of a car approaching in the distance. This was my only chance for freedom.

“THERE SHE IS! THE-THE-THE SHORT, BROWN-HAIRED GIRL G-G-GOT OUT AGAIN!” The voice of Rabbit shrieks from Walter manor. I’m running now. I run for the car, screaming and crying for help. 

The car is slowing down. Oh god, yes! It’s slowing down for me. The car eventually stops in front of me. The passenger seat window rolls down, revealing a concerned woman.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” She asks.

“Please help me!” I cry out while trying to open her door to get in. It’s locked. The woman only stares at me in disbelief.

“You poor thing. Where can I take you?” She asks.

“Anywhere,” I reply.

I freeze when I feel a familiar cold hand on my shoulder. I don’t turn around. The woman only stares past me in wonder.

“This young lady is with us, ma’am. The poor thing has just had a rough night. That is all. I’m sorry she disturbed you. It won’t happen again,” The voice of The Spine says in a charming tone. His fingers dig into my shoulder after uttering the last sentence, making me squirm in pain.

“Help me! They’re hurting me. Please! God, please help me! I want to go home! I don’t want to die!” I cry while struggling against the iron grip on my shoulder. I flinch as The Spine’s grip tightens. The woman looks conflicted as her gaze goes from me to The Spine.

“What’s going on in that manor, sir?” The woman asks curiously.

“That information is classified, ma’am. You can leave now. You don’t have to worry about my lovely friend. She’ll be safe with us,” The Spine replies while running a hand through my hair. I shudder at the contact, making the automaton chuckle. The woman only raises a concerned eyebrow at the sight of us.

I shake my head in disbelief. I have to get away now. I can't go back. I just can't.

I scream and thrash around until I finally break away. I’m running for dear life now. I can hear The Spine say something to the woman, but it falls on deaf ears as I run. Tears blind my vision as I run. There’s no way I’m ever going back.

I can hear voices in the distance. I can’t tell if they’re gaining on me, but I don’t care. I wanted freedom so badly and it was close now. I look up and see a large building in the distance. There’s a parking lot with a multitude of cars. That meant a lot of people. I could lose them in there.

“WE”RE GONNA G-G-GET YA, GIRLY!” The voice of Rabbit screams in the distance.

I’m already at the parking lot. I notice my reflection in a car mirror. I’m a mess. I’m at the doors now. What is this place. I walk in and find many people walking around. A strange smell fills the air. It’s disgusting. I walk past people who are giving me strange looks. I know what they’re probably thinking, but I don’t care. Soon someone will ask what’s wrong and will take me to a police station. I could find a police officer or a security guard for help. 

I walk up a flight of stairs and find myself in an odd stadium. I’m at a swim meet. Many people are sitting around the pool or in the bleachers overlooking the pool. I quickly look around and find that all of the seats are taken. I join a crowd of onlookers as a race starts. 

I look around anxiously for any signs of those damned robots. Nothing so far. I’m getting more looks from more people. This is good. 

I glance around and freeze when I see a familiar black fedora among an approaching crowd. I quickly move away and start walking around the pool to get away from the approaching crowd. 

I’m at the opposite side now. My heart is beating a mile a minute as I look for a way out. I can see a familiar face in the crowd. It is The Spine. He’s scanning the area. I can’t move away as his gaze falls on me. A familiar lopsided smirk adornes his faceplates as he makes his way to my side of the pool. I can’t scream as I quickly find an exit out of the arena and into the main lobby.

I feel sick as I make my way to the bathroom. I quickly go into a stall and vomit into the toilet. I finally scream out in agony and frustration. This has to end now. I need to find a police officer.

I can hear the door to the bathroom open and heavy footsteps fill the air. Oh god. A familiar humming fills the air.

“Is the lost little baby in-in-in here?” Rabbit asks curiously. I crawl on top of the toilet, not making a sound as the automaton prowls the bathroom. I want to cry, but I’m oddly silent. I can hear her opening and looking into different stalls. It’s only a matter of time now. I can see her feet outside of the stall next to mine. She pauses, muttering something to herself.

“Dammit, Th’ Spine. Now?” The automaton mumbles. She hisses loudly with steam and stomps out. Once the door is closed, I finally breathe. What was that all about.

I cautiously step out of the stall, expecting Rabbit to come back in, but nothing came. I inch forward to the opposite exit Rabbit came out of and walk back into the lobby. I look around and find no robots.

“I should get out of here,” I mutter to myself. This isn’t worth it. They’re too close.

I glance around and notice a large crowd in front of the exit. I can see a familiar black fedora among the crowd. I sigh loudly and head in the opposite direction. At least he didn’t see me there.

I notice a door to a closed off area. I could go and hide there there. I look back and notice the top of the fedora in the crowd getting closer. I can’t take my eyes off of it as he starts walking in the opposite direction.

I bump into a body.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I-” I freeze. It’s The Spine. His grin is cruel as he stares down at me. He’s not wearing his fedora. I back away and bump into another body. A cold hand clamps down on my shoulder. I dare to look back at the sight of Rabbit wearing The Spine’s fedora. Hatchworth was behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

“I t-t-t-told ya we were gonna g-g-g-et ya, girly,” Rabbit crows. Before I can scream, she clamps her hand in front of my mouth. I look around and notice that the crowds are gone. Everything suddenly changes before my very eyes. We’re in an abandoned warehouse. What the hell is going on here?

“You thought you could escape so we created this great illusion to fool you,” Hatchworth giggles.

“We’re gonna have so mu-mu-much fun when we get ba-ba-back home,” Rabbit hisses.

I close my eyes in defeat as they lead me out. I try to escape one last time and I still find myself in their grasp. It’s not worth running away again. They will always find me.

“We’re not going to kill you, pet. We’re going to keep you around for a loooong time now,” a deep voice chortles in my ear. The memory from the Hall of Wires replays in my head as I weep silently. It's hopeless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I have good dreams about Steam Powered Giraffe :'D


End file.
